


V.I.P Section

by SlamburgerPatty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Infinite leaves the bar and is immediately hit by a bus, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlamburgerPatty/pseuds/SlamburgerPatty
Summary: Vector rewards Espio for a job well done. 18+ Aged Up Characters.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	V.I.P Section

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a slice of some steamy Vecpio life. Just a one shot, takes place in BaneWade's Riot Boys AU where they are AGED UP TO THEIR LATE 20'S-MID-30'S so don't come at me. You do not need to have prior knowledge of the AU to read the fic, it can be stand-alone. Enjoy!

“Don’t give me that shit, Vector…” The black jackal growled threateningly across the table in the crocodile’s direction.

“ _Finn, baby_ , it’s just business, nothing personal.” Vector leaned back against the private booth they were seated in, leisurely lacing his fingers together and folding his hands behind his head, giving Infinite an infuriatingly-smug smile.

The canine ground his teeth together and his lips drew up into an enraged snarl. His anger boiled over when the giant reptile had the audacity to wink at him.

“You _fucking_ \--” The jackal’s hand suddenly shot out towards Vector only to be stopped instantly when a kunnai was suddenly driven right between his fingers, not even a centimeter away from slicing into his flesh.

Infinite’s eyes darted up in shock to see that it was the small chameleon seated next to Vector, who had been utterly silent up until this point, who had been the one to drive the blade into the table in a fraction of a second.

Vector barked out a laugh at the jackal’s dumbfounded expression, throwing his head back in glee, patting Espio’s shoulder endearingly. The smaller reptile having not taken his eyes off Infinite for a moment; challenging the canine to try something else.

“Oh Finny Boy, looks like yer gettin’ Espio all worked up. I wouldn’t do that if I were you, he’s not the nicest guy when he’s angry.” There was humor in Vector’s voice but his eyes locked dangerously onto Infinite, reinforcing Espio’s unspoken threat.

The jackal’s eyes snapped between the chameleon and the crocodile, seeming to be internally weighing his options.

“ _Fuck this_.” Infinite withdrew his hand and hopped out of the booth, shoving other patrons out of his way as he moved towards the exit of the club through the haze of cigar smoke.

“Always a pleasure doin’ business with ya!” Vector called triumphantly after the retreating canine.

When Infinite was out of sight, Vector tilted his head down and smiled at Espio wickedly, chucking him under his chin with his knuckle. “ _Atta boy_.” 

Espio gave a pleased smirk as he released the knife from the table and tucked it back into the bracer of his glove.

“What an idiot--”

The next thing Espio knew he was being pulled into Vector’s lap, facing away from the giant crocodile, his back flush with Vector’s front, his own hands gripping the edge of the table.

Espio’s entire body tensed as the larger reptile leaned down and whispered into Espio’s ear, “That was hot as fuck. I think my good boy deserves a reward, wouldn’t you agree?”

Espio’s breath hitched and his face flushed. He could feel Vector hardening against him where he sat in his lap.

Vector pushed his snout up against Espio’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there, relishing the soft, breathy whines Espio gave in response.

“I love it when yer dangerous. Looks like my little Angel Face is part demon, eh?” Vector trailed the tip of his tongue up the cords of Espio’s neck and reached a hand between them. He nudged Espio’s tail to the side so he could run a large finger teasingly over his entrance.

Espio shivered and gasped at the sudden contact, instinctively wrapping his tail firmly around Vector’s thick bicep.

“That’s it, cling to me, baby. Let Daddy take care of you.”

Espio’s grip on the side of the table tightened until his knuckles were white as Vector pushed a finger inside. The lighting was low and they were in a private booth, all the way in the back of the establishment that was tucked into an alcove. Espio prayed no one would notice them. 

He normally wouldn’t agree to something so... _public..._ but he was currently intoxicated off of Vector’s praise and the feeling of his finger pushing in and out of him was the only thing in the universe that mattered right now.

Espio exhaled a shaky breath, the slightest hint of whimper tinting his voice.

“Hm, you want more, baby boy?” Vector pushed in another digit and kept his vice grip on Espio’s hips as the smaller reptile squirmed and adjusted around him. Espio cried out properly when Vector flexed his fingers inside him, the crocodile bringing his other hand up to clasp over the other’s mouth.

“Oh Angel Face, careful with yer singin’ there, you wouldn’t want people knowin’ what a slut you are, would you?” Vector’s hand dropped from Espio’s mouth to move to his ass, pushing him up off himself slightly, his fingers pulling out of Espio and working on unsheathing himself. 

Espio mewled as Vector spat in his hand and lined his tip up with his entrance, both hands returning to the chameleon’s pelvis to guide him back down onto his cock.

Espio bit down on one of his knuckles and moaned deeply as Vector bottomed out inside of him.

_“Fuck yeah_...you like sittin’ on Daddy’s lap?”

Espio’s chest heaved with the stretch, letting his head lull back onto Vector’s leather-clad shoulder while he tried to control his breathing.

“Oh _sh, sh baby_.” Vector’s thumb came around to wipe some moisture away that had seeped out of the corners of Espio’s eyes.

“Ya need to relax a bit, sugar.” Vector reached over to a tray of drinks that were sitting ignored on the table, lifting a shot glass of clear liquid up to Espio’s face.

“Drink, baby doll.” Espio opened his mouth and allowed Vector to pour the shot of vodka into his mouth, the sting in his throat complimenting the sting of himself being stretched to his limit, drops of the liquor dribbling out of his mouth and mingling with his spit. 

Both of Vector’s hands returned to engulf Espio’s waist, lifting him just slightly and then easing him back down onto himself.

_“Nng, Vector…”_ Espio was now back to leaning over the table in an attempt to ground himself and his head began to spin.

“ _Shit_ you sound hot when you’re fucked out.” Vector continued to lift and drop Espio back onto his length, growling and digging his claws into the skin of his sides as he began to pick up the pace, his muzzle pressed up against Espio’s head.

“Mmmmm my baby boy. You’re fucking _mine_ , ya got that?” 

Espio couldn’t even respond to Vector’s ministrations, the crocodile was going at a merciless pace and it was taking everything in him to keep his body from going limp as a rag doll.

Their movements were shaking the table; the remaining liquid in their glasses vibrating and sloshing liquid everywhere, metal of silverware clanking on the surface of the booth. Espio was beyond grateful that the music was excessively loud in the main part of the club.

“”Fuck, I’m close…” Vector groaned through clenched teeth as he drove into the chameleon harder.

Espio felt lighter than air and his head spun, the lights of the club starting to blur together as he felt Vector’s breaths becoming ragged and erratic. Espio was just aware enough to take that as a signal to reach down underneath the table and pump himself.

“ _Fuck, I’m cummin_ ’-” A feral growl formed deep within Vector’s chest and it escaped his lips as he emptied himself into the small chameleon, bucking wildly against him.

The sound of Vector’s guttural snarl and feeling himself being pumped full was enough to push Espio over the edge, spattering the underside of the table with Vector’s name fizzling on his tongue.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and letting themselves come back down to Mobius, Vector leaned down and kissed the top of Espio’s head, who was leaning on his arms on the table.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @lifflikesespio, tumblr @missile--toe or DeviantART @slamburgerpatty
> 
> You can find the creator of this AU on Twitter at @BaneWade :)


End file.
